Til the End of the Line
by d-clarence
Summary: Another of my FanFics from Tumblr. The war was over, but at the same time, it was not. The death of Aku in the future marks the beginning of a new era, one of peace and prosperity. But, as fate would have it, there was one more life, one more innocent to save. Can Jack free Ashi from her corrupted self, from the prison that her father put her in? Rated T for action violence.


As a disclaimer, the following has no correlation with my previous work. This is how I see the ending battle from another point of view and circumstance. I got some inspiration from a Superhero movie I just re-watched.

—  
-

The war was over, but at the same time, it was not.

Aku was dead, slain by the Samurai wielding his magic sword who stepped forth to oppose him. Before the final blow was struck, he summoned his newest toy, his latest minion, his own daughter, Ashi, to try to strike him down.

But he was too late.

If only he kept her by his side rather than using her to lead Aku's fearsome horde of drones and monsters against Jack's own cobbled together army of rebels, dissidents, and the inspired, events may have panned out differently. His own hubris led to the eternal demon's own downfall. He was cut down til the sword pierced his blackened heart, erasing him from existence.

The war was over, but at the same time, it was not.

Aku's minions turned and fled when the news hit, turning them into easy targets for Jack's rebel alliance. A new dawn emerged from the ashes of oppression. Freedom for all, regardless of their race, culture, or nationality. The news will reach across the lands, the stars, and the eons to come. They will remember how it took one man to inspire and lead countless individuals to stand strong and stand together against a seemingly immortal tyrant. They will never forget him til the day they died.

But his war wasn't over yet.

He still had one more life to save. And she was the one who saved his multiple times before. He did likewise for her, too. They both came to admire, respect, and even find love in one another despite either of them not knowing what the feeling meant. They grew closer and closer, until Aku turned her into one of his monsters, using her to his advantage. The Samurai even gave up at the prospect of mercy killing her, even at her request. He couldn't. He was lucky the Scotsman's new army saved him and recovered the sword in time before the black demon tried something horrible on Jack.

The fearsome tower fortress crumbled at the loss of it's master, and was soon to fall. It was just him and her inside now.

"Ashi!" cried Jack. "You can fight it now! Aku is no longer controlling you!"

She still remained in her Corrupted form, blank, white eyes, glowing with Aku's fire, still fixated on Jack's death. She lunged at him at a ferocious speed, seeking to end his life. He blocked and dodged her attacks with ease, being careful not to cause her any harm.

It was the most desperate fight in Jack's life. Nothing else, not even finding a way home mattered this time. Too many innocents have died under Jack, and he wasn't just about to add another name to that list. Not. One. More.

The Samurai swung his sword to deflect a whip-like backhand, but wound up cutting off Ashi's forearm instead. His heart sunk.

"Aah! Jack!" screamed Ashi. Her face tore through the darkness as her arm regenerated the lost limb in a split second. The tower crumbled some more.

"Ashi!"

"I… I can't control it! Aku's… still… there!"

"You can still make it out of this! Fight, Ashi! Fight!" The darkness seeped around her face again.

"Please… Kill me…" and she was gone once more, and the fighting resumed.

—

The night before the final fight began, Jack stood outside his army's camp gazing at the night sky before him. While his men sharpened their swords, loaded their rifles, and prayed to whatever deity that was listening, Jack's preparation was not yet even underway. He couldn't even rest. He just stood there, gi waving in the wind, sheathed sword clutched in his hand.

"How am I going to save her now?" He wondered.

While in his thoughts, his closest ally and friend, the Scotsman, appeared in his ghostly self behind him. "Whatcha doing, laddie?" he inquired.

"Waiting…" replied Jack, his gaze at the sky unfaltering.

"Waiting for what? Ya know what must be done. Just get it ova' with and hope 'er spirit will be at peace."

"But she's just another innocent."

"Innocent?!" exclaimed the Scotsman. "Are ye mad?! She's pure evil now! She cut through 17 of my daughters tryin' to reach ya!"

Jack closed his eyes, bowed his head in sorrow, and said, "No. She's lost her way."

"Hahahaha! And ye know what dat's like, eh?"

"I don't want to talk about this anymore…" his face cringed as he spoke.

Realizing his humor wasn't going to help, the Scotsman tried his attempt at reason once more. He places his hand on his friend's shoulder and said, "Ye know she'll be there."

"I know."

"Look, whoever the lass used to be, the she-dog she is now, I don't think she's the kind you save, but the kind ya stop."

Jack only gave silence, then answered, "I don't know if I can do that."

"Well, she may not be even able to give you a choice. She doesn't know you anymore."

Jack turned to face his friend and calmly spoke, "She will."

Seeing the daybreak over the horizon, Jack knew it was time and gave the order. "Gear up. It's time."

—

Rocks and rubble fell from the ceiling as the foundation shook. The towering stone pillars carved into flames fell apart onto one another as the former couple fought the last fight in this war.

"Ashi! You're being misguided! I've seen it! I have been under his influence myself!"

Her only response was another flurry of kicks and punches that Jack dodged.

"When I gave up, you showed me the truth! You made me see there's so much more to me than I knew existed! You made me way more than what I was!"

Still no response, only more fighting.

"The hope you gave me saved my life!" He knew he had to change something in what he was doing, and so he dropped his sword at his feet.

"I'm not going to fight you. I love you." his tears fell.

She tackled him as the tower shook some more. It was not going to take anymore. She straddled him, grabbed his sword, and prepared to drive it down upon her former love.

"The decisions you make… and the actions that follow… are a reflection of who you really are…" Jack closed his eyes and was ready for whatever comes.

Nothing happened. She just stayed there in his lap. Thinking. Wondering. Her grip on the sacred blade wavered. The fire on her eyes extinguished, her pupils returned. Tears flowed down her face to her blackened body.

Then it hit them.

The pillar they battled on collapsed from the fall of another and they went through the wall, sending the pair and a mountain of rocky debris outside. Jack fell as Ashi grabbed on to a large piece of rock.

"… Jack…"

He was hit in the head with a stray piece of rock and was losing consciousness. She launched herself from her position towards Jack. She must save him. Before his vision went dark, he faintly saw a shadowy hand reach out and grab his.

All went black.

Rain and thunder reverberated throughout. Ashi carried Jack and his sword through The empty battlefield. Aku's remaining forces were pushed back far away by the rebels. When she reached the edge of the crater where Aku's fortress stood, she took in the sight before her.

The war was over, but at the same time, it was not.

The black demon's lair lies a smoldering stump and pile of black and red rubble. Scattered pockets of fighting continued. Gunfire, sword clashing, and explosions filled the air and the scene beyond. The storm raged on. She looked down at Jack, whom she laid carefully to the ground and returned his sword back in its sheath. His gi was torn, blood-stained, and muddy in several places. He was unconscious, fast asleep. Ashi looked at her reflection in the puddle of water that formed next to her. A change was occurring. No longer did her body carry the demon-like contours and shape of Aku. The antlers returned to her natural hairstyle. Her limbs and body returned to normal despite still carrying the black essence of her father. He was gone, gone for good, but his taint still lies within her blood. She was somehow able to speak, but lacked a mouth. She was free, but caged at the same time.

She needed to run now. Too many have been slain by her hands in her unwilling service to her father. That makes her a wanted criminal and she will be hunted down as one. At least her father's "gifts" of enhanced speed, stamina, and strength will aid her here. Wherever she went she didn't care, as long as it was far from where she was. Would anyone ever come to forgive her? Would Jack?

….

Jack awoke, feeling at peace for some reason. He opened his eyes to behold a marvelous sight. He was no longer hurt, his gi was in pristine condition. The sword remained secure on his waist.

There he lay in a hilly meadow, surrounded by fog. He then stood to witness flowers of many colors filled the landscape as cherry blossom petals filled the calm wind. The fog cleared to reveal a sight that put him to tears instantly. His home.

The Empire as it was, peaceful and just, its people happy and military proud. A voice called to him from behind. A very familiar voice.

"My son…" he echoed.

Jack turned to see his mother and father standing before him in all awe and glory. He ran to them and gave them both a big hug, crying tears of joy.

He stopped to face them to ask, "Is… Is this real?"

His mother spoke first. "No, I'm afraid. We have come to you in spirit to offer you our gratitude."

The Samurai's heart sank as his smile dropped to a frown.

"Do not sorrow for us, my son." assured his father.

"But… I never came back home to save you all." he sadly confided. "All the ways home were destroyed."

"Aku's victories are not your defeats." spake his father. He smiled as he placed his hand on his shoulder. "None have fought more bravely than you have."

His mother chimed in. "You have won many victories, even to the defeat of Aku in the present, securing the future. Your allies and friends have sent their blessing and are forever grateful."

"Each blessing is a stone to fortify the future and beyond." His father taught. "And for that, we are eternally grateful."

"I… understand." said Jack. "But I'll never see you again."

His mother calmly reassured him, saying, "My son, we will be forever here with you."

"Here, in your heart," his father pointed to his chest. "Where we and your ancestors will continue to guide and support you, wherever and whenever you go."

"Now we send you back into your world my beloved son," Jack fought back tears as his mother confided to him. "For there is… one more life… you have to save…"

"The one you know as Ashi," Jack's eyes snapped open at her name. "We know of your love for her, and her mutual feelings for you. This innocent is the last who carries a part of Aku within her. You have to find her, then cleanse her soul of this infection."

"But how, father? My attacks only harm and endanger her life further." inquired Jack. He needed to know another way.

To which his parents smiled and said, "You will know when the time comes."

His father wrapped his arm around his shoulders as his mother cupped his face as the surroundings slowly turned to light. "And remember, with our last thoughts to you in this plane, we love you…"

"I love you, too. All of you." and with those last words, Jack's vision went white, and the feelings with it.

….

Jack awoke again, this time in what he perceived to be some kind of hospital. Everything ached. His head hurt. Left arm was in a sling. All he heard at first was the beeping from the machines that monitored his health. As his vision cleared, he realized he wasn't alone.

A few of the Daughters of the Scotsman stood guard over Jack as their father glowed a soft blue and floated in place, facing a window to Jack's left, overseeing the recovery efforts. Flora and another sister of hers were on the couch to the right of Jack trying to find something good to watch on the holographic TV.

She stopped at a news channel covering their victory of a lifetime. "Ey, dad! Take a look at this!" hollered Flora.

He only turned his head and cocked his eyebrow to the news that aired. Little did they know Jack was awake watching with them, too.

The news anchor continued, "… and authorities from around the world and beyond have seized all remaining assets from our former Shogun of Sorrows, Aku. The Interstellar Road to Recovery Summit led by Queen Mira of Andaluvia will speak in a few moments concerning their efforts."

The camera cuts to a live feed from Andaluvia with Queen Mira on the throne, next to others from the Recovery Summit, addressing the crowd of reporters before her. She was still in her blue armor, damaged from her fight against Aku's forces, but she was as proud as ever, despite her graying hair. She then stood up and gave her opening speech, addressing the reporters and her people. "Time and time again, we were forced to look to an evil, maniacal tyrant to solve all of our problems and we just paid whatever price was asked of us. In doing so, we lost sight of who we all really are and who we can be, the best version of ourselves!" she continued on, reflecting on her noble service. "A leader must be one who can serve his or her subjects well, not a dictator to enslave us! As a people, as a world, as a galaxy and beyond, we have now been given a second chance. We must never forget what we learned, for the cost of that knowledge has been very high indeed." She fought back tears as she concluded. "None of us know what the future holds, but we will make it together, with full recognition of all that has been lost, and all that we have found again!"

The crowds cheered in approval, Flora and the others rose their fists in admiration, and Jack gave his nod and smile as well.

The Queen then looked straight into the camera lens again, as if looking at Samurai Jack. "And now, we must pay our utmost respects to the Samurai known as Jack, who gave it all and more to make this monumental day possible. I would be pleased to hear from him again. Were it not for our… previous engagement together… I would have never rethought my life back home, where I should have been there helping my people against Aku's tyranny. Jack, if you are watching this, I offer you my thanks. If we ever meet again, I owe you a beer." She smiled as the crowd chuckled.

The broadcast switched back to the news anchor who reported, "In other news today, the last of Aku's minions, known only as the alias, Ashi, also part of the heretical Cult of Aku remains at large." Jack's eyes widened at this report. "She is accused of murdering several individuals of note who fought against Aku, and has attempted to murder the hero, Samurai Jack. Any information leading to her death or capture will be granted a substantial reward. She is to be considered armed and extremely dangerous."

"A-a-Ashi…" Jack weakly spoke. Everyone in the room took notice.

"Whoa whoa whoa," exclaimed Flora. "We got a live one 'ere!"

"Of course he's alive!" the Scotsman chastised. "I been through a lot with this man, he ain't dyin' anytime soon!"

"Ashi. That is not true about Ashi!" yelled Jack. "She's the one who saved my life! I helped her break through!"

"Since when does the news get anythin' right?!" exclaimed Flora.

"No, wait a sec." the Scotsman doubted. "How do ya know for sure?"

"You know me, Scotsman," replied Jack. "She was able to break free of Aku's curse! She wouldn't have pulled me out of the rubble if otherwise!"

Still suspicious of Ashi's intent, he eventually relented his antagonism for her because he trusted his friend above all else. "Alright, alright. we need to contact the authorities b'fore they put a bullet in 'er head."

"I'll get a message out," offered another of his daughters. He nodded and out the door she went.

"So how do ya plan on stopping her, eh?" the Scotsman asked.

"I do not know yet, but I have to reach her!" Jack hoped. "She thinks the world is after her now. That there is no way to return as the woman I loved!"

The news from Jack surprised them all in more ways than one.

"All right, all right, don't get all mushy on us now."

Jack stood from his hospital bed, casting aside his arm-sling. His injuries recovered enough for him to walk. He donned his gi, repaired and cleaned for him, with his sword.

Two of Jack's militiamen came through with the daughter of the Scotsman.

"Sir, while we may doubt the validity of your claims, you have our trust that you can somehow save Ashi." commented the soldier.

"With respect, do you even know how to save her?" asked the other. "The only thing in existence that can harm anything of Aku is that sword and that may wind up killing her."

"No." replied Jack. "It always seems bad at first, but then I find a way."

"Alrighty, my friend!" The Scotsman said with glee. "Where do we start?"

The war was over, but at the same time, it was not.

As Jack and his allies assembled for a rescue mission, he still had to figure out what his parents meant by "You will know when the time comes."

He always found a way, always did.

"I'm coming for you Ashi, my love. I'm coming."

Author's Notes:

Alrighty then, this idea came as a result of re-watching my favorite movie, Captain America: Winter Soldier. The ending (SPOILER ALERT) goes like this;

The day was won, and Cap's allies took down Hydra, at the cost of their organization, SHIELD. There was only one thing to take care of. Bucky the Winter Soldier. Cap and him Duke it out in a heavily damaged warship and there isn't much time before it crashes. Cap hopes that he can somehow get through to him, despite his former best friend being brainwashed by Hydra as an assassin they used for decades. When it seemed Bucky would kill Cap, the latter muttered their childhood saying that got him to stop and reconsider, saving Captain Roger's life in the process.

Many of you have probably noticed I borrowed dialogue from Episodes XCV (Jack and the Puffball Vision) and XCVII (the Seppuku scene) for Jack's dialogue with the Scotsman and Ashi, respectively. I'll leave you to guess what quote I used from XCIV. Dialogue from the Aku Infection episode was used here, too. The news speech by Princess(now Queen) Mira is from the ending to Crysis 3.


End file.
